


Memorial Day (Marco Bodt/Reader)

by ratqueencami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead Marco Bott, Death, F/M, First Dates, Heartbreaking, M/M, Memories, Original Character Death(s), Trainee Era (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratqueencami/pseuds/ratqueencami
Summary: [Open Requests]Heartbreaking Marco Bodt x Reader.It's been one year since Marco passed away.As planned, you and Jean meet at the graveyard to visit your soulmate.PS: I tried to describe the reader as generic as possible, in order to allow everyone to picture themselves into this work!
Relationships: Marco Bott/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. The Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first time writing here on AO3.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Might be a little heartbreaking, I cried a little while writing this.  
> Sorry for eventual grammar mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3  
> My requests are open!
> 
> PS: I tried to describe the reader as generic as possible, in order to allow everyone to picture themselves into this work!  
> Please, don't assume it's necessarily a female reader just because I wrote about wearing a skirt- clothes don't have a gender.

You were standing there, surrounded by people whose faces were just as sad as yours.  
The wind was strong in that particularly cloudy day, you placed your arm on your long black linen skirt as it was being carried away.  
Tears rolled down your eyes, you hesitated to wipe them as you kept starting at your soulmate's tombstone and you knelt down on the grass in front of it.  
'Marco Bodt.'  
Those were the words you could read as you placed in front of it a bouquet of lilies, his favourite flower, smelling them one last time.  
Underneath you could read a 16. Today he'd be 17.

Staring at your loved one's tombstone brought back to memory pleasant and wonderful episodes every time, the battle in the district of Trost where he lost his life, the energetic mornings in the cafeteria where you two used to have lunch with Jean, Connie, Sasha, Hange, who often forced the Commander Erwin Smith to join your meals. He secretly enjoyed it, he never explicitly said he did but he never complained, and was overall pleased and happy.

You wiped your tears with your shirt sleeve as you had the littlest of the smiles printed on your face. You were happy to still have the memories you two shared. Although, one thing crowded your mind every time you thought about Marco: his last words.  
" [Y/N], I'll see you later. "  
He said that as you were sent to defend Eren while he was sealing the breach in the wall; Marco had the job to kill the titans who entered in the district.  
Soon you found out there was no later.

You remember nodding at his words, slightly waving at him when he was ready to make his way around the district. He had his usual big, comforting and charming smile that made the freckles on his cheeks somewhat more flashy.  
You were sure he was coming back and, for the first time, you were wrong.

Sniffling and lost in your thoughts, you can't be bothered to notice a tall figure behind you walking towards you, who then placed his shaky, pale hand on your shoulder. It was Jean. None of you had recovered from what happened and you thought you probably never would.  
Jean removed his hat, placing it in front of his chest to show respect to the deceased friend and, after you, he burst out in tears keeping a low profile.  
"It's hard, I know." he said as he kept his right hand on your left shoulder. "He'd be proud of you."  
You turned to your side, looking up with a curious face, raising your left brow.  
" [Y/N], he's happy you aren't letting his death change you." He now faced you.  
You looked at him curiously, letting out a little sigh.  
"I know Marco is glad you-" Jean stopped to wipe his tears that kept running down his cheeks. "He's glad you still remember him, yet you keep living your life."  
You now nodded at him holding back the tears, facing the grave and sniffling two or three times. "This is what he would want."

You caressed the tombstone, standing up; Jean removed his hand from your shoulder and put his black fedora on his head once again.  
You looked at the grave one last time as you felt your lips curving instinctively and suddenly to the opposite of a smile.  
"Marco, I'll see you later. This time, though, it'll be true."


	2. Unfadable Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your way to the Garrison dormitory.  
> Memories of Marco still won't leave you alone and you end up remembering one of your first dates as trainee cadets.

Jean was making his way to where the rest of his comrades from the Survey Corps were, while you were walking back to the Garrison dormitory, meeting the team leader Rico Brzenska and the territory commander Pixis along the way. You stopped, bowing to show your respect towards them. They nodded and kept walking their way, you did the same.  
Thoughts crowded your mind as your black high boots that were part of your uniform left footprints on the pebbles path, you remember walking in those streets with Marco, hand in hand, admiring his family and his many freckles that framed his shiny big chestnut eyes.

You opened the dormitory heavy wooden door, closing it gently in such a way that it wouldn't make its usual annoying noise.  
Hitch noticed you, doing a little wave as you walked to your bed. 

"Hey [Y/N]! What have you been doing all day?" Your dear friend asked you with her usual smile.  
"I've been visiting Marco." You smiled back at her, trying to relieve the pain.  
She became a little pale, Hitch thought you were messing around with Sasha and Connie all day long as you usually did and the news that you went to visit your late significant other were unexpected to her as she only had met him a few times during training.  
"Oh. I'm sorry for asking, [Y/N].. do you want to do something to distract yourself? Me, Marlowe and Annie were going to the cafeteria."  
"I think I need to clear my mind a little, Hitch. If I feel like to hang out, I'll see you guys later."  
Hitch nodded as she walked out of the dormitory, accidentally slamming the large door as she usually did.

You changed into your Garrison uniform, removing your long black linen skirt you wore to the graveyard. You put it into your drawer and got dressed up properly. Lastly, you put on your denim beige jacket that had the Military Police on it.

You laid down on your bed as the fresh morning breeze kept entering the room from the wide open window next to your bedside table. The white curtains above the window were swinging back and forth to the rhythm of the sun rays that shone and dried out the moped floor tiles.

What you told Hitch was true - you really had to clear your mind out.  
You hadn't recover from your loved one's death yet and the memory of him haunted your morning, afternoon and night thoughts. Your thoughts still revolved around him, but how couldn't they? Marco really was your soulmate, he was the only one who could cheer you up just with his presence, he was the only one to understand you just by looking at you.  
Will you ever feel the same way about someone else? Of course you won't.

One thing you'll never forget about him, besides is wonderful, charming and warm smile decorated by his freckles under his eyes and his very little dimples, is your dates. Marco had always been a romantic guy, he wanted to make you his princess.. he was going to do everything for you and tried to make every single thing, even the littlest, as special as possible to make it memorable.  
You knew he surely made those moments worth the memory, just like that time you visited the lake in the middle of the forest as training cadets. You well knew the instructor Keith Shadis was going to lecture you and punish you with about three hundred laps if he found you there, Marco really was not the type of guy who would go against the rules.. but to see your smile he'd have done everything. You snuck out of the training camp dormitories at around 10PM and you ran straight to the forest, careful to not get anything or anyone's attention. Marco got Jean and Connie's help to sneak out, while Sasha and Annie, forced by the potato girl, lent you a hand.

You ran together to the forest, walking hand in hand following a pebble path careful to not lose the way back to the camp.  
Marco's original plan wasn't to hang out at the lake but, all of a sudden, while you kept walking, you bumped into that clear, beautiful oval water basin where you could see the shining moon reflection and, as you got closer to it, also yours.

There, in the middle of that quiet nature, moss and mint smell crowded the area.  
Marco held his flashlight tightly, afraid to accidentally drop it or lose it.  
You let his hand go, excitedly running to see your reflection on the crystal clear water just like a baby seeing a new toy. 

Soon the peaceful and beautiful silence was broken by loud footsteps and, later, a yell.  
Both you and your lover were blinded by a excessively bright flashlight.  
"Who's there?" The voice shouted. You recognised it: it was Keith Shadis'.

"Crap." You whispered to Marco, making your way to the instructor.

"It's [L/N] and Bodt, sir."  
He shook his head, disappointed at seeing two of the best behaving students getting in such naive adventures.  
You both stood there, blankly. Marco turned slightly pale: he was frightened.  
"Calm down, Bodt. A hundred laps under tomorrow's melting sun will pass in a jiffy."  
Marco gulped as the instructor scolded you, walking you both back to the camp.

"Ah.. young love." Shadis whispered to himself as he saw the two of you entering the dormitories.

Remembering those peaceful and pleasant memories made you burst into tears, and soon sob.  
You hugged your pillow. Somehow you felt Marco's smell on it. Oh.. how you wish he was actually there with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading through!  
> I've spent quite a lot of time working on this other chapter, I first wrote it a long time ago in October/November when I watched AOT for the first time and spent the last few days editing it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this other chapter!  
> (I might do another one)
> 
> PS: If you're a ereri shipper.. get out of my page.


End file.
